


who will dig our graves

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Outbreak, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Underage, F/M, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rey is 14/15, Rough Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), kylo is 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: When a virus wipes out 95 percent of the population, Kylo Ren believes it is his and Rey's duty to repopulate the Earth.





	who will dig our graves

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr pleasereylo if you want!

“We have to repopulate the earth, Rey.”

“Repopulate?” she asks, looking up at Kylo with those wide, innocent eyes. _God, she’s perfect_ , Kylo thinks, not for the first time since he found her a couple months ago.

“Yes. You and I need to have babies so the world isn’t so empty anymore. It’s our duty.”

“Oh,” she ponders, eyes downcast. “I’ve never thought about having babies before. How do I do it? Will it hurt?”

“It may hurt a little at first, but I’ll help you. It’s hard to explain how, I just have to show you.”

“Oh. Okay,” she responds, still hesitant. 

Rey was 12 when the virus broke, killing 95 percent of the population across the world. 

The dead didn’t turn into zombies, like deranged people living in bunkers thought they would. No, they stayed dead. Bodies littered the city streets with no one alive to dig any graves, no one alive to do _anything_. Television, Internet, social media– nothing worked anymore. Society collapsed.

Rey barely scraped by, living on scraps for two years until she met Kylo. He takes care of her now; feeds her, clothes her, protects her. Rey trusts him implicitly, and she’s only known him for a handful of months. 

Which is why she trusts him when he says they need to repopulate the Earth. Rey was still too young when everything went to shit to know about sex or pregnancy or anything, really. Everything she knows, Kylo taught her. 

Kylo leans down and kisses her now, gentle, on the lips. It’s not the first time he’s done it, but Rey still gets an odd feeling in her stomach. He continues to kiss her until his lips get more urgent, and Rey jumps a little when he worms his tongue into her mouth.

“What are you doing?” Rey asks. 

“I’m kissing you. Don’t you trust me, Rey?”

Rey slowly nods and lets Kylo continue. His tongue in her mouth feels weird at first, but once she grows used to it, she likes it. He pulls back to nip at her bottom lip, then, without breaking apart, he guides her slowly to her bed until they’re both sitting on it, mouths intertwined. 

Rey is pretty used to this– they’ve done this before. What she _isn’t_ used to is Kylo gliding his hands up and down her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps. As their kisses deepen, Kylo moves his hands to her clothed breasts, squeezing gently. Rey pulls away again.

“Feel good?” Kylo asks, peering into her eyes. 

Rey’s surprised to find that it does feel good, his large hands gently kneading her barely-there breasts. They only just started to get some shape this summer. She doesn’t know why Kylo is touching there, but she knows he knows best, so she nods.

The way he’s kissing and touching her makes Rey feel funny. It feels like when she was walking up the stairs last month and accidentally missed a step– weightless and sinking all at the same time.

He circles her nipple and it grows hard at his touch. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he breathes. “Can I take this off you?” He gestures to her dress, white and frilly. Rey thought the dress was totally impractical; what if someone attacks the cabin and she needs to run or fight back? It would just get in the way. But Kylo insisted, assuring her that she had nothing to worry about as long as she was under his care.

Kylo slowly slips the dress off of her until Rey is nearly bare before him, only wearing lacy white panties. 

Kylo marvels at her for a moment, wondering just how he got so goddamn lucky. Her skin is tanned and freckled from the sun, and her small breasts and dusty pink nipples look like they’re begging him to put his mouth on them. Kylo likes how small her breasts are, but he’ll like them even better when they’re full and round with milk. 

Rey squirms under his gaze, uncomfortable, and moves to cover herself but Kylo isn’t having it. 

“You’re beautiful, Rey. Let me look at you. Please.”

She unfolds her arms and takes a steadying breath. She can’t remember a time she’s ever been so exposed in front of someone, emotionally and physically.

Trying to make her more comfortable, Kylo slips off his plain black t-shirt and jeans. Now he’s sitting in front of her only in his all-black boxer-briefs.

Rey stares at him like he did with her, taking in his wide, creamy chest, strong arms, and legs as thick as tree trunks. She’s hasn’t given it much thought before, but she supposes Kylo is beautiful, too. 

He resumes kissing her, languid and slow, and leans her back so they’re both lying on the bed. His hands trail down her shoulders, kneading her breasts for a moment until he moves lower, pushing at the waistband of her panties. 

Rey has no idea what she’s doing, so she lets Kylo continue. His fingers reach into her underwear, past the newly-grown hair there, and brushes ever so slightly at her folds.

“You’re so wet for me already, Rey,” Kylo smirks down at her.

“Is that a good thing?” she asks. 

“Yes. Such a good girl for me.” 

Two of Kylo’s fingers stroke her cunt and Rey gasps at the feeling. 

“Is this– Is this how babies are made?” she asks with wide eyes.

Kylo almost laughs at her question, but he doesn’t want to make her feel stupid. “No, sweetheart. I’m going to put my parts inside of yours, but I have to get you warmed up first. You’re so small…” 

His thoughts trail off as he slowly peels her underwear down her lithe legs, throwing it somewhere over the side of the bed. 

“Oh. Okay,” Rey nods, pretending to understand, but she doesn’t. Why does he need to put his… _thing_ in her for them to have babies? At St. Mary’s Convent– Rey’s old foster home– they always told her that only married couples who pray very hard will get a baby. 

Rey’s so lucky she has Kylo to show her the truth.

His thumb is rubbing gentle circles on _something_ , and it feels good. _Your clit_ , he tells her, as if reading her mind. Rey can feel herself growing wetter. Kylo teases one finger at her entrance and Rey is confused but she knows better than to say anything this time. 

His finger enters her slowly while his other hand continues to rub right above her entrance. He pumps his finger in and out of her a couple times before adding a second finger, stretching her. The combination of the slight discomfort from his fingers and his ministrations on her clit makes Rey dizzy. 

Her breath grows erratic and she can feel herself, building, building up to something. She worries for a moment that maybe she’s about to wet the bed, but Kylo reassures her she isn’t.

“Let go, Rey. Come for me,” he whispers.

He adds just the right amount of pressure on her clit and then she’s convulsing around him. Stars erupts behind her eyes and she thinks she might’ve blacked out for a moment in sheer bliss. _Who knew this would feel so good?_

Kylo slowly strokes her while she comes down from her high.

“Did that feel good, sweetheart?” he croons.

Rey blushes and nods, extremely aware of the bizarreness of this situation now that she can think clearly. She’s naked and something thick and long is bulging out against Kylo’s underwear and this is all so _weird_.

But Kylo doesn’t leave her alone with her thoughts for too long. He pulls down his boxer-briefs and Rey’s eyes bug because _wow he’s big_ , and _he’s really going to fit that in me?_

Kylo chuckles lightly at her expression. He grabs her hand and brings it to his member, already thick and hard and protruding to his belly button. He strokes his cock a few times to show her how it’s done.

“Go on, Rey. Feel it.”

She reaches out and hesitantly wraps her little hand around his cock, giving it a few experimental pumps. Kylo doesn’t know if she’s extremely small or he’s ridiculously large, but she can hardly wrap her hand around him. The sight makes him impossibly harder.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?”

Rey isn’t exactly sure what she’s supposed to be ready for, but she nods her head anyway.

“My perfect, sweet girl,” he praises. Kylo situates himself between her legs and lines himself up with her small entrance. It’s going to be a tight fit, but he knows she can take it– she’s still dripping wet from her first orgasm. 

He notches the head in, and Rey already feels like she’s being ripped in half. _This can’t be right, can it?_

“W-wait, Kylo,” Rey tries, but he just shushes her, pets her hair.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. It’ll hurt a little, but then it’ll feel good. I promise.” He reaches his hand down to rub her clit and help her relax. 

Rey wants to tell him to stop, that she doesn’t want to do this anymore, but she’s afraid he’ll be mad. He pushes in further and Rey doesn’t know if she can take anymore.

“Stop, please Kylo, it hurts,” she pleads. 

He’s annoyed now. “I’ve taken care of you, haven’t I? I’ve fed you, clothed you, saved you from the fucking streets. You owe it to me.” With that, he pushes his cock the rest of the way into her tight channel and Rey cries out in pain.

Kylo pulls out of her and Rey thinks he is finally coming to his senses, but then he slams right back into her, jolting her up the bed. 

“You should be thanking me, I saved your fucking life! Could’ve left you starving out on the streets, but I didn’t. I was patient, too– waited until you weren’t all skin and bones before fucking you,” he grunts, pumping into her slowly.

Rey sniffles. _He’s right_ , she thinks. Kylo has been nothing but kind to her. This is the least she could do. 

He continues to thrust into her, slow but deep, and the pain isn’t so bad after a while. She just feels _full_. 

Kylo’s eyes soften when he looks down and sees his cock streaked with her blood. 

“You’re taking me so well, sweetheart,” he peppers kisses on her face and wipes her tears away. “I’m sorry I was rough with you, I haven’t been with a woman in a long time. Do you forgive me?” 

He rubs her clit in gentle circles and Rey chokes out a weak _yes_. How could she not?

Kylo leans down and latches onto her nipple, his hand squeezing her breast as his cock moves in and out of her. He sucks it with an obscene pop. 

“I can’t wait for these to get full of milk to feed our babies,” he says.

“What?” Rey asks. Nobody told her about _that_. 

Instead of answering, Kylo just flips Rey over so that she’s on her hands and knees. He pushes her shoulders down and enters her again in one swift motion.

“You’re gonna make such a good mom, Rey. Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up,” he pants in her ear. He reaches over to rub her clit again. “I’m close. Come with me, sweetheart.”

He pounds into her frantically as he chases his release. The new angle he’s thrusting at causes him to hit a spot inside her that makes her see stars, and before she knows it she’s falling over the edge again, screaming in bliss. 

Kylo slams into her two more times before finishing inside her, as deep as he can go; Rey’s walls are contracting around his cock, pulling his seed deeper and milking him until there’s nothing left. 

He stays in her until he grows soft, then reluctantly pulls out. Some of his come tries to leak out but he deftly pushes it back in with his finger. Kylo doesn’t know how, but he just _knows_ she’ll be pregnant after this.

He finally falls to his side, dragging Rey with him. She feels sticky and gross but she lets him hold her anyway. He noses her hair and breathes deeply like he’s trying to memorize her scent.

“You did amazing, sweetheart,” he whispers to her shoulder, peppering it with light kisses.

“I did?” she asks, uncertain. She can feel him nod and hum approvingly against her back.

Now that he’s finished, Rey wonders about the logistics of everything.

“So, when will God deliver the baby to our doorstep?” she asks.

Kylo goes stock-still behind her, then pulls her even tighter against him.

“Oh, sweetheart.”

  
  



End file.
